edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding galaxion again
the scene at the narrator narrator: well the clues to our villains identity had been laid out sens the moment our story begin , have you figure out yet it is keviniscopus and his hideous conterpart dr norrington refuges from a dimension of power evil , or galaxion driven mad by his sensional lost for the toys of power , rolf with his then a door opens and there is edd and ed narrator: do you mind , im trying to , oh now you just ruined edd: uh sorry but what are you inside eddy brain narrator: inside eddy brain hahaha my dear double d and ed i am eddy brain ed: ed brain is a mecranonic fay british gentleman narrator: not the entire brain perhaps just the part the matters , i am the froid called the super ego but i hate to sound boustfull edd: are you the cause of eddy and ed psychic powers narrator: no the gift was within ed and eddy from the beggining a big power , in all the universe the only power beyond the mind comprehension is the power of the mind and how did eddy used that power to explore the mysteries of the infinite no to put the smackdown on host of pitty criminals , such a disappointment a dissapointment that had to be corrected edd: so whats your plan brain to take over the world because this world isnt going down without a fight narrator: take over the world why would i do that , no double d i want just for all to end and psychic explosion is a spectacular way to go edd: ok heres the deal me and ed going to shut the power , rolf and norrington are going to cut that tumour and you are going to help us transforms eddy back to normal narrator: double d even if i want i couldnt eddy power had gone to a critical leve until his brain catches fire and explodes taking most of the cul-de-sac and the peach creek with it edd: then we will use his psychic powers narrator: but how the toys were all destroyed most of which is left, a memory lest was one with the cloning chamber , oh did you do that how ironic edd: wait a minute you said most of the powers were destroyed narrator: well theres the astral projector that good will do to you pointing to the projector then edd finds the powers and shuts it down and then he and ed go back to the brain where there are rolf keviniscopus and norrington rolf: good work ed boys now its time to cut the tumour keviniscopus: wait but the rolf knife was destroyed by the tumour edd: now whats the problem norrington: it appears that eddy tumour ha become afected with dark matter edd: oh no keviniscopus: no earthly tool can remove dark matter , belive me i tried ed: destroy dark matter , hey how about that robot that destroy everything from the dark dimension norrington: yes i can still feel that blasted thing keviniscopus: someone must of recover from the statue and repair it edd: and i think it is our favourite toy collector jimmy keviniscopus: you mean galaxion edd: oh yeah galaxion he probably has the robot right , yeah galaxion ed: hey double d before we got eaten by eddy i smelled galaxion and the kankers in the cloning chamber edd: really , eddys super ego said something about the chamber lets go back in the room they get back in the room and find a scrap book edd: look a scrap book opens it edd: it has jas one picture of the cloning facility narrator: astral projector can be used to control people like you ed you are the only one now with psychic powers who can use the projector like you did in the sewer edd: like our grand grandfathers narrator: yes , or ..... edd: one of the us clones but they were put at the medical hospital narrator: oh there are some strays left edd takes the picture of the cloning chamber and puts it in the projector edd: ok ed i think its time to discuss with galaxion about the robot then they both enter in the screen of the projector . to be continued